Galaxion
Galaxion Galaxion in Weegee Chronicles is a tall figure, who wears all red, but with the exception with his shoes, he made his first debut in Season 1 Episode 19, which Vileon got pissed off at him "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I WILL KILL YOU!". Unfortunately Vileon was defeated by Galaxion, even when Vileon used his powered up form. Role in Weegee Chronicles Galaxion was the final battle in season 1, and was the consequence of all the fighting in the season. As he was awakened by the heroes, and fought with them including the villain Vileon who teamed up with them. He only appeared on 2 episodes in season 1 though. Galaxion appears in more episodes, but is not the final battle. At first he was the main villain in a story arc, but once Sqeegee came he decided to help the heroes defeat him along with The Outsider and The Insider. Galaxion is also featured in season 3, which after training he senses his brother Photohon and is worried, but takes him on, Photohon easily dominates him even with his full power form, Galaxion does use Ultra Rage, but Photohon uses it aswell. He starts to fight Photohon again, but he was still losing. He was trying to avoid Photohon's beam sword since if that impales him he would die. Role in Negative Protein Galaxion also has a major role in Negative Protein. In season 2 he was the main villain alongside Phantoeegee. Where he helped Phantoeegee defeat the heroes both NP and WC. He returned in season 3 where he was a minor antagonist, and fought with the heroes again, but also fought with other villains as well such as Vileon, Zelos, and Photohon. He will return in season 4, and is the main villain of the season. Abillties Galaxion like all characters can do basic fighting techniques, such as punching and firing energy beams, but he can also travel through dimensions, as he said himself in episode 39 of Weegee Chronicles, he has many forms such as his Full Power Form which he used after nearly getting defeated by Fire Flower Malleo, Ultra Rage, Galaxious Form during episodes 39-40, after Galaxion experienced "Ultra Rage Drain" he tapped into his Galaxious form which is weaker than his Ultra Rage, but there's no drain. Its also revealed in episode 50 of Weegee Chronicles that he can combine his Ultra Rage and Galaxious form. Although he hasn't been shown to do it yet. Galaxion was revealed to have a special attack called the "Galaxious Beam" like a full power attack. He's also been shown to create clones of himself they might possibly be used for mind attacks as well. Relationships With Other Characters * Weegee Chronicles Heroes Galaxion doesn't like the Weegee Chronicles heroes as they fought against him, he even called "Weegee's Squad" very weak in the Season 1 Final. And in the previous episode, Weegee stopped him from killing Vileon. The heroes fought against him again and Galaxion got tossed around even with his Ultra Rage due to the drain, but warped away in his Galaxious form to Sqeegee, The Outsider and The Insider. * Sqeegee Galaxion got mad at Sqeegee because only he can kill Sqeegee causing Galaxion to team up with Weegee. They later succeed in killing Sqeegee, but only to have to keep working together since they still have to defeat The Outsider and Insider. * The Outsider/Insider/Neutral-Sider Galaxion hates them since they have tried to kill Weegee, but Galaxion wants to be the person to kill Weegee since he wants revenge on him. Although they were such a threat that Galaxion and Weegee had to team up to defeat them. Although they couldn't agree with each other, but they did manage to agree, and defeat them. * Photohon Galaxion doesn't like Photohon, as he killed him all those years ago, it's unknown why though. But he's scared of his brother, due to him being far stronger than he is, even with his forms, Galaxion also dislikes Photohon's jokes as he was annoyed in season 3 episode 3. Galaxion was shown to be very careful as well since he knew if he gets impaled by Photohon's beam sword he will die. Galaxious Facts * Galaxion has a older brother named Photohon, who is more powerful and cruel than him, although he's shorter than him * Galaxion probably came from the word Galaxy, a large group of impressive people or things. The definition seems to fit him, besides "large group". * Galaxion is shown to be slightly clever as he warped away before dying * Galaxion looked a LOT different from the early Weegee Chronicles story. He used to be a floating Weegee head. Obviously that was changed into his current design * Speaking of early drafts of Weegee Chronicles. Galaxion was originally supposed to die at the end of season 1, but Red Star saw potential in his character. Which caused major changes in story, but it was worth it. * Galaxion's season 3 design was made by Chreniafoka.